Hidden Tears
by ciocarlie
Summary: Perubahan sikap Naruto yang drastis kembali hanya dalam waktu 1 hari, setelah bertemu dengan 'mereka'. Menjadi Chuunin dan menolak untuk menjadi Jounnin?/"Tou-chan berkata kalau senyuman Naruto-nii dulu seperti matahari, namun sekarang seperti bulan yang hanya memantulkan cahaya matahari. Masih ada sisi tersembunyi darinya."/"Kumohon, jauhkan Satsuki dan Sasuke dari Naruto..."
1. Chapter 1

"Kapan adik Nalu akan lahil kaa-chan?"

Anak laki-laki berambut kuning itu tampak menatap ibunya yang ada di depannya sambil mengusap perut besar ibunya. Namikaze Naruto adalah anak berusia 2 tahun, merupakan anak dari seorang Yondaime Hokage dan juga Uzumaki Kushina. Saat ini, ibunya tengah mengandung adiknya dan sudah memasuki bulan kesembilan akhirnya.

"Sebentar lagi, dan kau akan menjadi kakak yang baik untuk adikmu bukan?"

"Uhm! Tentu, Nalu akan jadi kakak yang hebat," ibunya tampak tertawa dan mengusap kepala Naruto. Saat ia akan berbicara lagi, seseorang tampak menggendongnya dari belakang dan membawanya diatas bahu. Pria berambut kuning yang mirip dengannya dan mengenakan jubah Hokage itu tersenyum dan menatap mata sapphirenya.

"Apakah jagoanku sudah siap untuk menjadi seorang kakak?"

"Ya! Bahkan Nalu ciap untuk mengambil topi Hokage ini dali tou-chan!" Namikaze Minato hanya tertawa mendengar anak sulungnya yang baru berusia 2 tahun itu tampak selalu mengatakan itu padanya.

"Baiklah, dan tou-chan akan memberikan topi ini saat kau sudah menjadi Hokage nanti," Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat. Minato tersenyum kearah Kushina yang membalas senyumannya, "maaf karena aku harus meninggalkanmu saat seperti ini. Tenang saja, aku akan kembali secepatnya sebelum bayi kita lahir."

"Tentu saja dattebane! Lagipula kita sudah pernah melakukannya saat aku melahirkan Naruto bukan?"

"Tou-chan mau pelgi?" Naruto yang memegang rambut ayahnya tampak menatap Minato yang tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan tatapan sedikit bersalah, "tetapi bagaimana dengan kaa-chan?"

"Kau tidak berani untuk menjaga kaa-chan selama tou-chan pergi? Bukankah kau ingin menjadi Hokage?"

"U—uh! Nalu macih kecil dan adik juga belum lahil, jadi tidak apa-apa kalau belum kuat!" Kushina dan juga Minato tertawa, tidak pernah tidak terhibur dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Tenang saja, tou-chan akan kembali sebelum adikmu lahir. Lagipula kaa-chan juga membutuhkan Tou-chan…"

"Kalau begitu Nalu akan menjaga kaa-chan campai tou-chan kembali!"

.

**Hidden Tears**

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Family/Angst

**Pairing : **NaruxFem!Sasu | Fem!NaruxUndecided

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **Cool!Naru, Strong!Naru, OOC!Naru, SemiDark!Naru, Alive!Minato

**.**

**Note : **

Usia Naruto lebih tua dari Rookie 12 sebanyak 2 tahun

Cerita ini, Sasuke jadi perempuan (Namanya : Satsuki)

Fem!Naru atau Naruko yang seumur sama Rookie 12.

.

**Summary :**

Naruto adalah anak dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan kelahirannya, tidak ada sama sekali penyerangan Kyuubi yang terjadi. Namun, dua tahu kemudian saat ayahnya sedang tidak ada dan adiknya akan lahir, seorang pria bertopeng menculik ibunya, dan mengeluarkan Kyuubi dari dalam tubuhnya. Naruto kecil harus melihat ibunya dan 'kakek'nya tewas di depan matanya sementara Kyuubi dikunci di dalam tubuh adiknya.

.

"Naruto, kau bisa menunggu diluar tempat ini bukan?"

Seorang pria tua yang menyandang gelar Sandaime itu menatap pada anak laki-laki berusia 2 tahun itu. Jadwal kelahiran dari Kushina lebih cepat daripada yang dikira, dan sekarang Minato belum kembali ke desa meninggalkan Naruto yang ketakutan saat melihat ibunya yang kesakitan dan segera memanggil Sandaime.

"Ti—tidak, Nalu halus menjaga kaa-chan!"

"Kalau begitu berdirilah di samping ibumu dan jadilah anak yang baik oke?" Naruto mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakek sendiri itu. Berjalan dan melihat ibunya yang tampak berbaring diatas sebuah tempat tidur yang ada di dalam gua.

"Aku mempelajari segel yang digunakan untuk menahan Kyuubi, jadi aku akan melakukannya menggantikan Minato," Sandaime segera mempersiapkan diri sementara salah satu iryo-nin dan juga Biwako istrinya tampak mengangguk dan mempersiapkan kelahirannya, "kalian segera informasikan hal ini pada Minato!"

"Baik Sandaime-sama!"

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto tampak cemas melihat Kushina yang kesakitan dan memegang tangan ibunya yang tampak berkeringat itu, "kaa-chan tidak akan apa-apa bukan? Tou-chan cudah beljanji akan dating cebelum adik lahil…"

"Tidak apa-apa Naru-chan, kaa-chan tidak akan apa-apa walaupun tou-chan tidak ada. Karena adikmu tidak bisa menunggu," Naruto tampak merasa sedikit sakit saat tangannya diremas oleh Kushina yang sebenarnya mencoba untuk menahan diri.

"Sudah saatnya Kushina, kau bisa melakukan ini saat Naruto lahir, lakukan sekali lagi," Biwako yang berada di depan kaki Kushina mencoba untuk mengecek keadaanya. Melihat Hiruzen yang sudah siap untuk menahan chakra Kyuubi yang mungkin keluar dari tubuh Kushina saat melahirkan, ia mengangguk, "ayo Kushina, kau bisa mendorongnya!"

* * *

"Serahkan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi padaku…"

Proses persalinan berjalan sangat lancar dan Kushina melahirkan anak perempuan saat itu. Namun, saat Sandaime yang juga berhasil menahan chakra Kyuubi hingga selesai akan menyegelnya lagi, seorang yang misterius datang membunuh Biwako dan salah satu Iryo-nin yang membantu Kushina, dan menyekap bayi yang baru lahir itu.

"Naruko!"

"Siapa kau?! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?" Sandaime mencoba untuk mencari cara menyelamatkan Naruko—bayi perempuan yang baru lahir itu dari tangan pria misterius itu. Naruto sendiri yang bingung tampak panik karena adiknya yang baru saja lahir sudah berada di tangan orang jahat.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, yang kuinginkan dari kalian hanyalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu," orang itu menatap pada Kushina yang tampak masih lemah dan segelnya tampak semakin melemah. Sandaime benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh melihat istrinya yang tewas, segel Kyuubi yang melemah, dan juga seorang bayi tidak berdosa di tangan pria yang sudah dipastikan memiliki niat yang tidak baik.

Namun sebelum bereaksi, tampak sebuah kunai kayu yang tentu saja tidak akan melukai mengenai pria itu. Sandaime yang menyadari itu menoleh dan menemukan Naruto yang melempari pria itu dengan kunai kayunya.

"Lepaskan Naluko! Kau tidak boleh mengambilnya!"

"Naruto!" Pria itu akan melukai Naruto saat Naruto berlari dan dengan segera menggigit tangannya hingga pegangan pada Naruko terlepas dan hamper saja bayi itu terjatuh sebelum Naruto bergerak menangkap dan melindunginya.

"Kau—" Sandaime yang tampak melihat sebuah bom kertas akan diberikan pada Naruto yang saat itu terjatuh karena melindungi Naruko segera melakukan shunshin dan membawa kedua anak itu sebelum bom meledak.

**DHUAR!**

"Hh, aku tidak bisa menggunakan shunshin yang cepat seperti Hiraishin milik Minato, tetapi ini sudah cukup untuk membawa Naruto dan Naruko pergi," Sandaime tampak menatap Naruto yang ketakutan namun masih menggendong adiknya dan itu cukup membuat Sandaime tersenyum, "Naruto, kau bisa menjaga adikmu bukan? Aku akan menyelamatkan ibumu…"

"Tidak! Nalu cuda beljanji akan menjaga kaa-chan campai tou-chan datang!"

"Tetapi Naruto…" Sandaime menatap kearah Naruto yang tampak menatapnya seolah mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan meninggalkan yang lainnya, "kau harus menjaga adikmu bukan?"

"Y—ya, tou-chan meminta Nalu untuk menjaga Naluko," Hiruzen tampak tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Naruto, "tetapi—"

"Naruto, ini adalah tugasmu sebagai kakak bukan?" Hiruzen menatap Naruto yang membulatkan matanya dan pada akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Sandaime itu tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya sebelah dan beberapa ANBU tampak muncul disana. Dan berdiri di belakang Naruto yang masih menggendong Naruko.

"Lindungi mereka berdua, aku akan mencoba untuk menahan Kyuubi…"

* * *

"Kau sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi karena aku sudah mendapatkan Kyuubi. Sekarang, matilah—" Kushina yang masih hidup namun tampak sekarat karena Kyuubi dilepas dari tubuhnya tampak pasrah saat melihat Kyuubi yang akan menginjaknya. Namun, saat itu dengan segera Hiruzen mencoba untuk melakukan Shunshin dan menyelamatkannya.

"H—Hiruzen-sama…"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa secepat Minato, aku akan mencoba untuk menghentikannya…"

"Di—dimana Naruto dan Naruko…"

"Mereka selamat, aku akan membawamu ke tempat mereka," ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan beberapa ANBU tampak datang dan menatap kearah Kushina dan juga sang Hokage ketiga itu, "bawa Kushina ke tempat Naruto dan juga Naruko. Aku akan menahan Kyuubi…"

Dan saat ia memastikan ANBU sudah membawa Kushina ke tempat yang aman, ia mendengar suara dentuman dari desa yang menunjukkan kalau Kyuubi muncul dan menghancurkan desa secara tiba-tiba. Membulatkan matanya, pada akhirnya ia menggigit jempolnya.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu…"

* * *

"Tunggu," Kushina yang akan dibawa ke tempat yang aman tampak mencoba untuk menghentikan ANBU yang membawanya saat merasakan sesuatu. Ia menoleh kearah salah satu sisi hutan, dan menemukan sosok Naruto dan juga Naruko yang tampak berdiri dan menatap kearah Kushina.

"Naruto… Naruko…" Kushina tampak terkejut—kedua anaknya tampak bergerak mendekat dan Naruto hanya menatap ibunya dengan tatapan cemas, "kenapa kau ada disini Naruto, ini berbahaya…"

"Kaa-chan tidak apa-apa? Nalu cuda beljanji pada tou-chan akan menjaga kaa-chan…"

"Naruto…" Kushina hanya tersenyum sedih mendengar itu. Namun, saat suara dentuman keras terdengar, ia menoleh untuk menemukan Kyuubi yang tampak sudah tidak memiliki mata sharingan lagi. Sepertinya gelar professor yang tersematkan dalam nama Sandaime bukan hanya sebuah sebutan saja.

Namun kenyataan kalau Kyuubi lepas dari kontrol bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

"KUSHINA!" Suara Sandaime terdengar saat tapak dari Kyuubi tampak berada sangat dekat, bahkan membunuh semua ANBU yang ada di dekat Kushina dan juga Naruto serta Naruko. Memeluk kedua anaknya dan mencoba untuk melindungi mereka.

"….fuin…"

Sebuah fuin yang tampak digunakan oleh Kushina saat Sandaime berada di dekat mereka melindungi mereka, membuat posisi Kushina dan juga Hiruzen serta Naruto dan Naruko bersama Kyuubi berpindah ke salah satu tempat di luar Konoha.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi…?"

"H—Hanya Fuin untuk berpindah tempat, yang dikembangkan oleh Minato untuk keadaan buruk seperti ini…" Kushina tampak terduduk, dan Naruto yang masih ada di dekapan Kushina tampak terkejut saat melihat ibunya yang tampak sangat pucat terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah yang banyak.

"Kau sudah mengeluarkan banyak chakra Kushina, biar aku yang—"

"Tidak, aku masih bisa menahannya," Kushina menatap kearah Hiruzen dan segera mengeluarkan rantai chakra yang membentuk kekkai dan juga menahan gerakan Kyuubi.

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto mendekati ibunya yang tampak menatap Naruto dan Naruko yang menangis, dan ia hanya tersenyum lemah menatap pada anak bungsunya.

"Maaf Naruto, sepertinya kaa-chan malah membuat adikmu ketakutan…" Kushina tampak mencoba untuk tetap menahan Kyuubi dengan chakra yang menipis, "maaf Hiruzen-sama, aku akan mencoba untuk menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruko… Aku tahu hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan desa dan juga Naruto serta Naruko… Kumohon, katakan pada Minato kalau aku meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menemaninya dan anak-anak kami… dan katakanlah, untuk menjaga Naruto dan Naruko…"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu bukan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan—lagipula aku sudah sekarat dan… kemungkinan terburuk ini sudah difikirkan oleh kami berdua," Kushina tertawa, dan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dengan tubuh gemetar, "aku bersyukur Minato tidak ada disini… dan satu-satunya yang bisa kusesali hanyalah tidak bisa melihat Naruko dan Naruto tumbuh…"

"Kaa-chan…"

"Maaf, karena kaa-chan tidak bisa melihatmu menjadi Hokage Naruto… tetapi kaa-chan yakin kau bisa melakukan itu," Kushina menatap Naruto yang matanya sudah basah oleh air matanya, "banggakan ayahmu dan adikmu…"

…

"Aku bisa saja menyimpan chakra pada tubuh Naruko dengan Hakke Fuin—tetapi chakraku tidak cukup untuk melakukan itu…"

"Aku akan melakukannya Kushina," Kushina menatap pada Hiruzen yang ada di depannya, "simpan chakramu untuk melakukan Hakke-Fuin—" Hiruzen membuat sebuah segel tangan yang tentu saja dimaksudkan untuk memanggil shinigami, "aku akan menggunakan shiki fujin untuk mengunci chakra Kyuubi pada Naruko…"

"Tetapi—desa masih membutuhkan anda Hiruzen-sama!"

"Masih ada Minato Kushina, aku hanyalah orang tua yang sudah cukup lama hidup dan saatnya untuk melakukan sesuatu demi desa," sosok Shinigami tampak muncul di belakang Hiruzen saat itu, dan Kushina tahu semua ini sudah terlambat, "kita harus melakukannya dengan cepat."

…

"Hiruzen-sama…"

"Jiji?" Naruto menatap kearah Hiruzen yang sudah ia anggap kakeknya sendiri.

"Maaf Naruto, lindungi desa menggantikanku oke?" Hiruzen tersenyum dan membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak ingin—rasanya kakeknya akan pergi meninggalkannya sekarang, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat itu dan hanya menatap kedua orang di depannya, "Fuin…"

Dan tampak tangan shinigami menusuk pada tubuh Kyuubi dan juga menembus tubuh Hiruzen. Saat itu ukuran Kyuubi mengecil, dan tampak Hiruzen yang kelelahan dengan yang ia lakukan. Bagaimanapun Shikifujin memerlukan chakra yang besar.

Mengeluarkan sebuah altar di depan mereka, dengan segera meletakkan Naruko yang ia ambil dari Kushina di atas altar itu.

"UHUK! UHUK!"

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto yang melihat itu tampak berlari dan mencoba mendekati Kushina. Saat itu Kyuubi yang rantainya tampak mengendur memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dan mengangkat cakarnya.

"KUSHINA, NARUTO!"

Kushina yang mendengar suara sang Hokage ketiga itu tampak membulatkan matanya dan dengan segera mendorong Naruto ke depan dan membiarkan cakar Kyuubi menembus tubuhnya begitu juga dengan Hiruzen yang mencoba untuk membantunya.

"A—anda tidak perlu melakukan sampai sejauh ini Hiruzen-sama…"

"Kalau sampai Naruko dan Naruto terbunuh bukankah sama saja semua yang kita lakukan ini sia-sia saja?" Kushina tampak menatap Naruto yang saat itu hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari ujung cakar Kyuubi dan hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan kosong dan membulat, "aku akan memasukkan chakramu pada Naruko. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu Kushina…"

…

"Kaa-chan…"

"Naruko, maaf karena kaa-chan tidak bisa ada di kehidupanmu… tetapi tenang saja, ayahmu dan juga kakakmu akan melindungimu…" Kushina menatap bayi yang ada di atas altar itu dan tersenyum dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, "maaf karena kaa-chan tidak bisa mengajarkanmu… memberikanmu kasih sayang seperti pada kakakmu… dan mengajarkanmu bagaimana menjadi Kunoichi yang hebat… tetaplah makan dengan teratur jangan seperti ayahmu dan kakakmu yang bahkan… kaa-chan tidak bisa menghentikan mereka saat berhadapan dengan ramen… lalu mandilah yang teratur, dan belajarlah dengan rajin… kau juga harus menghormati guru-gurumu…"

Kushina terdiam menatap Naruko dan juga Naruto.

"Kaa-chan benar-benar ingin bersamamu dan juga ayah serta kakakmu. Kaa-chan ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu… mencari pemuda yang cocok untukmu seperti kakakmu dan juga ayahmu," Kushina tampak menangis dan menatap kearah Naruto saat itu, "maaf Naruto… kaa-chan malah menghabiskan waktu untuk berbicara dengan adikmu… tetapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa kaa-chan…" Naruto tampak menghapus air matanya namun masih menundukkan kepalanya, "Na—Nalu akan menjaga Naluko dan juga desa… kaa-chan tidak pellu mengatakan apapun…"

…

"Maaf Naruto," Kushina tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menyentuh wajah Naruto, "kaa-chan menyayangimu… katakan pada ayahmu kalau kaa-chan meminta maaf padanya…"

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Sudah saatnya Kushina…"

"Ya," ia membentuk sebuah fuin pada Naruko di depannya dan tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Hakke Fuin…"

* * *

"APA KATAMU!?"

Minato yang tampak berada di pertengahan jalan menuju ke Konoha tampak ditemui oleh anggota Ne suruhan dari Danzo. Sepertinya elang pengirim pesan yang diberikan untuk memberitahu Minato tentang kejadian di Konoha tampaknya dibatalkan oleh Danzo.

"Pertemuan dengan Kazekage sangatlah penting dan Danzo-sama tidak akan membiarkan anda untuk meninggalkannya…"

"KUSHINA DAN JUGA NARUTO BERADA DISANA! KAU FIKIR AKU AKAN DIAM SAJA DAN MELAKUKAN PERTEMUAN BODOH ITU!" Minato tampak menatap kedua ANBU Ne di depannya saat ini yang tampak sedikit tersentak karena tatapan Naruto. Kakashi yang menemani gurunya tampak mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Sensei, sebaiknya kita melihat keadaan desa sekarang…"

"Che," Minato segera melakukan Hiraishin dan pergi menuju ke Konoha.

* * *

Saat Minato datang adalah saat dimana Kyuubi baru saja tersegel dengan pengorbanan dua orang dan juga seorang anak perempuan. Meninggalkan dua orang anak laki-laki dan perempuan—bayi perempuan yang menangis tanpa henti, diatas tanah saat altar yang dikeluarkan tadi menghilang seperti asap.

Naruto melihat kearah adiknya, dan tampak mencoba untuk menghapus darah yang ada di perut Naruko dengan pakaiannya. Tatapannya kosong saat itu, dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya menatap mayat Kushina dan juga Hiruzen di depannya.

Hingga suara langkah yang terdengar mendekat, Naruto hanya diam dan mendekat adiknya saja.

…

"Naruto!"

Minato yang tiba disana segera menghampiri Naruto yang tidak bergerak ataupun melakukan apapun meski adiknya menangis sangat keras. Minato sendiri terdiam saat melihat Kushina dan juga Hiruzen disana, dalam keadaan tak bernyawa dan juga Naruto yang tampak berlumuran darah di tubuhnya.

"Kushina…" Minato tampak menutup matanya erat dan berdecak kesal. Ia segera berjongkok dan melihat Naruto yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dan tampak mendekap erat seorang bayi disana, "Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?"

"…napa…" Naruto bukan tidak mengetahui kalau ayahnya ada disana, tetapi ia masih mencerna apa yang terjadi tadi, "kenapa tou-chan tidak ada dicini? Kaa-chan dan Naluko dan jiji melawan monctel itu, dan—dan Nalu tidak bica melindungi meleka, Nalu ingin tou-chan datang dan menyelamatkan kaa-chan…"

…

"Ka—kalau tou-chan ada dicini, kaa-chan dan jiji tidak akan meninggalkan Nalu bukan? KENAPA TOU-CHAN TIDAK ADA!" Naruto tampak berteriak dan menatap Minato di depannya yang sukses membuat Minato menyerengit karena tatapan yang diberikan padanya adalah sebuah tatapan kosong tanpa ekspresi—ralat, ekspresi benci yang diberikan oleh Naruto, "NALU BENCI TOU-CHAN!"

Kalau saja Minato tidak menangkap Naruko, bayi itu akan benar-benar terjatuh ke tanah saat Naruto berdiri begitu saja dan berlari meninggalkan Minato yang masih berdiri dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Kakashi yang baru tiba tampak terkejut saat Naruto menabraknya dan tampak berlari begitu saja.

"Sensei…" sang ANBU tampak mendekat dan terkejut melihat Kushina serta Hiruzen, serta bayi di pelukan Minato. Dan ia mengerti—karena mendengar teriakan terakhir dari Naruto yang membuat Minato menjadi seperti itu, "haruskah aku mengejarnya sensei?"

"Tidak Kakashi… bagaimanapun ini adalah salahku," Minato tampak mendekap erat Naruko di pelukannya dan mengeratkan giginya, "semuanya… salahku…"

* * *

"Keputusanmu untuk tetap berada di Sunagakure dan melanjutkan pertemuan sudah bagus Minato. Karena Sunagakure akan benar-benar berperang dengan Konoha jika kau mementingkan hal pribadimu. Hiruzen masih sangat cukup untuk melindungi desa," salah satu petinggi tampak berbicara saat pertemuan satu hari setelah penyerangan itu. Minato bukan tidak ingin bereaksi namun ia masuk shock dan lelah dengan semua itu.

"Kumohon… jangan mengatakan apapun lagi tentang 'keputusanku' tetap berada di Sunagakure. Karena aku mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh kalian semua disini," Minato berbicara dengan nada datar, dan menatap semuanya dengan tatapan dinginnya membuat semua orang bergidik merasakannya.

"S—semua warga menunggu berita tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kyuubi. Satu-satunya saksi mata yang kompeten saat itu hanyalah anak sulungmu Namikaze Naruto," Minato tampak mengepalkan tangannya erat, "kami sudah memanggilnya kemari."

Minato menoleh saat mendengar perkataan itu, dan tampak pintu terbuka menunjukkan Naruto yang dikawal oleh dua orang ANBU dikiri dan kanannya.

"KALIAN BERCANDA?! Naruto masih berusia 2 tahun dan ia tidak seharusnya ikut dalam pertemuan ini!" Minato tampak menatap tidak percaya kearah Hotaru dan semua orang disana.

"Naruto-kun yang mengatakan pada kami dan dengan sukarelawan ingin menceritakannya pada kami Minato," Minato tampak tidak percaya mendengar itu, namun ia menatap pada Naruto yang masih menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosongnya, "jadi, kau adalah orang yang melihat kejadian sebenarnya Naruto-kun, apa yang terjadi pada monster rubah yang kau katakan itu?"

…

Minato tahu apa yang terjadi—saat ia melihat Hakke Fuin yang tergambar diperut Naruko.

"Kaa-chan… dan Jiji memacukkan monctel itu," Minato menyerengit, sungguh—ia ingin Naruto tetap diam tentang status adik perempuannya sebagai seorang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, "meleka mengunci monctel lubah itu—"

.

"—di tubuhku…"

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Agak ga kontrasi sama summarynya? Memang kaya gini, ntar lihat aja gimana akhirnya ^^

Oke, beberapa waktu belakangan banyak yang bikin ffic yang jadiin Minato jadi jahat ya :( saya sedih lihatnya, karena itu menurut saya sedikit Bashing!Minato #malahcurcol

Jadi, saya bikin ffic ini saat lagi iseng-isengnya aja, maaf ya kalau sampai tidak mengenakkan ^^

Untuk saat ini kayaknya belum ada yang harus diterangin, jadi silahkan RnR aja :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Maaf Kushina, Minato—tetapi anak kalian tidak akan bisa bertahan lama, tubuhnya terlalu lemah…"

"Te—tetapi," Kushina menatap tidak percaya pada Biwako saat mendengar kalau anak laki-lakinya—anak pertamanya akan meninggal bahkan saat usianya belum mencapai 1 hari. Minato sendiri tampak hanya mengeratkan giginya dan tidak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat serta mencoba untuk menenangkan istrinya, "M—Minato…"

"**Kau lemah manusia,**" Kushina sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara yang berasal dari tubuhnya itu. Ia tahu pasti suara apa dan siapa itu. Dan saat ia sadar, ia sudah berada dibawah alam bawah sadarnya, berhadapan dengan sebuah penjara besar yang ada disana, "**kau ingin anakmu hidup? Bagaimana kalau kuberitahu satu cara yang bisa kau lakukan…**"

"Apa maksudmu…"

"**Kunci sebagian chakraku di dalam tubuh anak laki-lakimu Uzumaki Kushina, dan ia akan hidup selama aku hidup…**"

.

**Hidden Tears**

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Family/Angst

**Pairing : **NaruxFem!Sasu | Fem!NaruxUndecided

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **Cool!Naru, Strong!Naru, OOC!Naru, SemiDark!Naru, Alive!Minato

**.**

**Note : **

Usia Naruto lebih tua dari Rookie 12 sebanyak 2 tahun

Cerita ini, Sasuke punya kembaran cewe Fem!Sasu namanya Satsuki

Fem!Naru atau Naruko yang seumur sama Rookie 12.

.

**Summary :**

Naruto adalah anak dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan kelahirannya, tidak ada sama sekali penyerangan Kyuubi yang terjadi. Namun, dua tahu kemudian saat ayahnya sedang tidak ada dan adiknya akan lahir, seorang pria bertopeng menculik ibunya, dan mengeluarkan Kyuubi dari dalam tubuhnya. Naruto kecil harus melihat ibunya dan 'kakek'nya tewas di depan matanya sementara Kyuubi dikunci di dalam tubuh adiknya.

.

Dengan Hakke Fuin yang dibuat oleh ayahnya saat Naruto lahir—karena saat itu ia mendapatkan sebagian chakra Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya agar ia tetap bisa hidup, tidak ada seseorangpun yang tidak percaya kalau seorang Namikaze Narutolah yang malam itu menjadi Jinchuuriki Kyuubi.

Lagipula, pemberian chakra Kyuubi pada Naruto 2 tahun yang lalu tidak pernah diketahui oleh warga desa selain Minato, Jiraiya, dan juga Sandaime yang saat itu membantu persalinan Kushina.

Namun dampak yang didapatkan oleh Naruto cukup besar—kabar tidak benar yang tersiar kalau sebenarnya sejak dulu Naruto adalah Kyuubi yang pada akhirnya membunuh Sandaime-sama malam itu tersiar. Terlebih karena saat itu, dimana Kyuubi ada di tempat dimana Naruto berada, semuanya tewas kecuali Naruto dan juga Naruko.

Dan tentu saja karena saat itu Minato datang dan menyelamatkan Naruko yang membuat bayi itu selamat.

Tentu karena cerita-cerita seperti itu, penduduk desa sangat membenci Naruto. Orang tua yang pada awalnya tersenyum pada Naruto tampak membencinya, dan tidak jarang beberapa orang melemparinya ataupun menghajarnya.

Naruto sendiri semenjak kejadian itu sifatnya berubah sangat drastis. Senyuman yang selalu ditunjukkan dan juga sifat cerianya seolah tidak pernah ada di wajahnya. Dan jangankan berbicara pada ayahnya, bahkan menyapapun sangat jarang ia lakukan.

Ia menjadi seseorang yang tertutup, dan tampak pendiam—seolah sama sekali tidak memiliki emosi. Ia juga lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih dan terus berlatih seolah tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain itu.

Ia tidak pernah menangis bahkan saat pemakaman Kushina. Di dalam dirinya, seolah tidak ada apapun yang mengisi—hanya kosong dan juga hampa.

* * *

2 Bulan Kemudian

* * *

"Tadaima…"

Naruto yang entah kemana hari itu tampak kembali ke rumahnya. Entah karena shock atau apa, beberapa minggu setelah kematian Kushina ia seolah tidak pernah berbicara cadel lagi dan tampak berbicara seolah ia adalah orang dewasa yang berbicara lancar. Dan sekarang, sudah 2 bulan lamanya semenjak peristiwa itu.

Suara tangis bayi sepertinya membuatnya teralihkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok seorang ANBU dengan topeng anjing disana sedang meniduri adik perempuannya yang tampak tidak berhenti menangis. Sang ANBU menoleh saat mendengar dan merasakan keberadaan Naruto.

"Kakashi-nii, otou-san belum kembali?"

…

"Ia sedikit sibuk dengan pekerjaannya," sungguh—bahkan Kakashi yang mengenal Naruto sejak kecil seolah melihat seseorang yang berbeda saat ini. Ia terus bertanya pada dirinya, kemana Naruto yang dikenalnya sejak kecil, namun pada akhirnya tidak pernah ia bisa menemukan jawaban itu dari raut wajah datar yang diberikan Naruto.

"Biar aku yang menjaga Naruko…"

Itu adalah permintaannya yang pertama mengenai Naruko. Naruto selalu menatap Naruko dengan tatapan dingin dan tidak pernah sekalipun ia ingin menyentuh adiknya satu-satunya itu seolah ia menyalahkan bayi tidak bersalah itu atas apa yang terjadi pada ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto mengangguk dan tampak berjalan kearah Kakashi sambil menatap Naruko. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, bahkan mencoba untuk menenangkannya untuk berapa saat. Sang anak laki-laki menatap Kakashi yang hanya diam mematung saja di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kakashi-nii, masih ada Yamato-san dan juga ANBU lainnya bukan," Kakashi hanya tersentak. Naruto berbicara seolah ia tahu kalau ada ANBU lainnya yang seharusnya tidak diketahui oleh mereka, "otou-san yang harusnya kau jaga…"

…

"Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa mengatakannya pada Tenzou…"

"Ya," Naruto tampak tersenyum samar dan kembali menatap adiknya yang masih menangis. Kakashi bergerak sebelum menghampiri Tenzou yang ada di dekat sana.

"Awasi mereka berdua…"

* * *

Naruto bukan tidak berusaha untuk menenangkan Naruko—namun ia tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya. Ia panik namun entah bagaimana ia tidak bisa menunjukkannya begitu saja pada orang lain. Saat ini sudah 30 menit lamanya setelah Kakashi meninggalkannya bersama Naruko, dan ternyata Naruko sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti menangis.

"Sshh…" Naruto tampak menggoyangkan tubuh adiknya itu.

_"Satu-satunya yang aku sesali adalah, aku tidak bisa melihat Naruto dan Naruko tumbuh besar…"_

Satu hal yang membuatnya tidak ingin melihat adiknya adalah, semua memori malam itu yang kembali berputar saat melihat adiknya. Rasa takut dan juga sedih—

_"Kyuubi tersegel di tubuh Naruko…"_

—dan rasa benci dan marah. Pada desa yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun dan hanya menyalahkannya, pada para shinobi lemah yang tidak bisa melindungi ibu dan kakeknya, pada ayahnya yang tidak datang untuk melindungi ibunya, dan—

_"**GAKI!**"_

Suara itu, yang muncul entah darimana membuatnya terlepas dari lamunannya dan tangannya seolah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menggendong adiknya, yang segera terlepas dari pegangannya. Namun, sebelum terhempas ke lantai yang keras, dengan segera Yamato yang melakukan shunshin menangkapnya begitu saja.

"Hati-hatilah Naruto-san, Naruko-san akan terluka kalau kau menjatuhkan—" bahkan Yamato sendiri tampak sedikit tersentak saat melihat mata Naruto yang berubah menjadi merah darah dan membulat dengan tatapan kosong.

Dan Naruto sadar, satu hal utama yang membuatnya tidak bisa bertemu dengan adiknya adalah—karena ia membenci sesuatu yang ada di dalam tubuh adiknya. Yang sudah membunuh Kushina dan juga Sarutobi.

* * *

"Naruto yang menjaga Naruko?"

Minato yang lembur di tempatnya bekerja—kantor Hokage tampak menatap Kakashi yang baru saja datang setelah berada di rumahnya untuk menjaga Naruko. Minato menugaskan Kakashi dan juga Yamato yang menjadi pengawal dari Naruto dan juga Naruko—karena mereka berdua yang bisa ia percayai.

"Sepertinya Naruto sudah bisa membuka hatinya perlahan pada Naruko…"

Minato tampak tersenyum dan menghela nafas lega. Melihat sifat Naruto yang berubah drastis selama beberapa bulan ini membuatnya tidak habis fikir, dan terus berfikir kalau Naruto membenci Naruko karena Kyuubi yang membunuh Kushina ada di dalam tubuh Naruko.

"Kuharap Naruto kembali seperti dulu…"

Namun, saat ia akan mengerjakan pekerjaannya lagi, tiba-tiba saja Tenzou tampak muncul—dan yang mengagetkan adalah ia menggendong Naruko dengan sangat erat seolah melindunginya dari sesuatu.

"Yamato, ada apa? Kenapa kau membawa Naruko, dan dimana Naruto?"

"M—Maaf Hokage-sama," Kakashi mengenal Tenzou dengan baik, dan sangat jarang melihatnya yang menggunakan topeng ANBU sampai terlihat gugup dan ketakutan seperti itu, "aku harus melindungi Naruko-san…"

"Melindungi, dari apa?"

Tenzou benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan apa yang dilihat olehnya tadi. Tatapan itu, sama sekali bukan tatapan dari anak berusia 3 tahun—bukan tatapan dari seorang kakak yang menyayangi adiknya.

Tatapan itu adalah tatapan seseorang yang bersiap untuk membunuh apapun yang ada di depannya.

"Dari—Naruto-san…"

* * *

Minato benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tenzou. Tidak mungkin kalau Naruto mencoba untuk membunuh Naruko adiknya sendiri. Sangat tidak mungkin dan tidak masuk akal menurutnya.

Dan kalau memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Tenzou, satu buah alasan yang bisa dia fikirkan adalah—Kyuubi yang mengendalikan Naruto saat itu.

…

"Naruto," Minato mengusap kepala Naruto yang tampak tertidur saat itu. Sebuah sentakan sebelum mata itu terbuka dan tampak menatap Minato dengan tatapan kosong yang seolah menusuk Minato langsung pada dadanya, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto mengangguk. Saat Minato akan menanyakan hal lainnya, ia sadar kalau tangan dan tubuh Naruto tampak memiliki banyak luka yang mengeluarkan darah. Minato tidak pernah melihatnya karena ia selalu pulang terlambat dan Naruto terus berusaha menutupinya. Namun itu adalah luka yang disebabkan oleh orang-orang desa.

Dan tanpa diketahui oleh Minato—Naruto selalu mendapatkannya setiap hari.

"Aku akan mengobatimu perlahan oke," Minato tersenyum dan akan mengeluarkan chakra medis dari dalam tubuhnya sebelum Naruto menepis tangan Minato, "Naruto?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menahan ini…"

Kembali Minato hanya diam mendengar itu.

"Kudengar kau tidak sengaja akan menjatuhkan Naruko," Naruto terdiam namun gestur tubuhnya mengatakan kalau itu memang benar, "apa yang kau fikirkan?"

…

"Rasa benci," Minato menyerengit mendengar itu. Tentu apa yang dilihat oleh Naruto beberapa bulan yang lalu benar-benar menjadi penyebab Naruto sampai menjadi seperti ini, "pada desa, pada para shinobi… dan pada kalian…"

Minato merasakan kukunya yang menghujam pada telapak tangannya saat ia mengepalkan tangannya mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi kuat—mengubah semua hal yang salah, dan melindungi apapun yang berharga untukku," Minato bahkan yakin kalau Itachi tidak akan berfikir seperti itu saat usianya sama dengan Naruto, "aku akan menjadi Hokage untuk mewujudkan hal itu—dengan cara apapun…"

* * *

2 Tahun kemudian

* * *

Di usianya yang ke empat tahun, Naruto sudah dimasukkan ke sekolah akademi atas keinginannya. Minato tidak bisa menolak, karena ia tahu kalau Naruto sangat menginginkannya. Dan memang kemampuannya yang sudah terlihat sejak kecil dan membuatnya menjadi seorang anak 'prodigy' dan juga otaknya yang cerdas sudah cukup untuk menjadikannya seorang murid akademi di usia yang sama mudanya dengan Hatake Kakashi dulu.

Selain Naruto, tentu saja tahun itu ada Uchiha Itachi yang baru menginjak usia 6 tahun, dan menjadi salah satu orang yang dekat dengan Naruto. Sifat mereka yang sama-sama dingin meskipun lebih dingin Naruto yang tampak terlihat selalu serius dan usia mereka yang berdekatan daripada yang lainnya sepertinya sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka menjadi seorang rival.

"Mau berlatih hari ini?" Naruto yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya bersama dengan Itachi tampak menatap pemuda Uchiha itu yang hanya mengangguk, "di tempat biasa—" Naruto tampak akan berbicara lebih jauh saat menyadari sesuatu dan segera berbalik.

Disana tampak seorang anak perempuan berambut kuning panjang yang tampak bersembunyi di belakang pohon saat melihat Naruto sepertinya menyadari keberadaannya.

"Adikmu?" Itachi tampak menoleh pada Naruto yang hanya menghela nafas dan tampak berjalan kearah Naruko.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mengikutiku?"

"L—Luko ingin belcama nii-can," Naruko selalu aneh melihat bagaimana kakaknya itu tidak pernah mau bermain dengannya. Walaupun kakaknya sangat dingin dengannya, namun Naruko selalu mengidolakan kakaknya yang menurutnya sangat keren dan mirip dengan ayahnya itu, "tou-chan dan Kaka-nii dan Yama-nii cedang tidak ada di lumah…"

Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap Naruko di depannya yang sedikit tersentak dengan tatapan kosong kakaknya itu.

"Ada ANBU yang lainnya bukan? Dan kukira otou-san tidak akan keberatan kalau kau berada di ruangannya," Itachi benar-benar tidak habis fikir kenapa Naruto bisa bersikap sangat dingin dengan adiknya. Mereka sedang tidak sibuk, dan kalaupun mereka akan berlatih—Itachi tidak akan menolak jika Sasuke dan Satsuki ingin ikut dengan mereka.

Dan ia tidak pernah keberatan saat kedua adik kembar Itachi itu ikut berlatih dengan mereka.

"Tetapi Luko ingin—"

"Tidak apa-apa bukan Naruto, lagipula adikmu bisa bermain dengan Sasuke dan juga Satsuki kalau kau takut ia akan mengganggumu," Naruto menoleh pada Itachi sebelum menghela nafas. Sasuke dan juga Satsuki yang merupakan adik kembar Itachi—ia tidak masalah kalau mereka berdua. Rasa bencinya pada Kyuubi membuat ia tidak bisa terlalu lama bersama dengan Naruko—ia sadar kalau itu membuatnya sama dengan para penduduk desa.

Namun ia tidak bisa menghilangkan kebencian itu begitu saja, dan selalu menghindar untuk keselamatan adiknya sendiri.

"Baiklah, tetapi jangan menggangguku…"

* * *

"Nii-san!"

Dua anak laki-laki dan perempuan tampak segera menghampiri Naruto dan juga Itachi saat mereka sampai di perumahan klan Uchiha. Tentu yang didekati adalah Itachi dan Naruto hanya menatap kedua kembar itu dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa.

"Ah, Dobe-nii-san juga ada disini rupanya," Sasuke, anak laki-laki yang berambut raven tampak menatap dengan tatapan kesal kearah Naruto yang tampak muncul empat persimpangan di atas kepalanya. Dan dengan segera ia menarik telinga Sasuke dengan kuat.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memanggilku dobe dasar bocah tengik," tidak perduli saat Sasuke mengaduh, Naruko yang berjalan sendiri tanpa memegang tangan kakaknya tampak terkejut. Naruto memang terlihat dingin dan juga pendiam, namun saat Sasuke mengatainya seperti itu, ia tahu kalau Naruto tampak cukup perhatian dengan Sasuke.

Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri ia merasa sangat iri dengan Sasuke…

"Lepaskan aku dobe-nii-san!"

"Sasuke, Naruto-nii…" Satsuki hanya menghela nafas—anak perempuan yang berambut panjang hitam seperti ibunya itu tampak hanya diam menatap kedua orang itu dan memegang tangan Itachi yang ada di sampingnya. Ia menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang terlupakan tadi.

"Hn…"

"Ah," Itachi yang menyadari apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Satsuki tampak menyuruh Naruko mendekat, namun Naruko tidak berjalan mendekati mereka sama sekali, "dia adalah Namikaze Naruko, adik dari Naruto. Ia seumuran dengan kalian berdua…"

"Namaku Namikaze Naluko, salam kenal—dattebane!" Naruko tampak menutup mulutnya, entah kenapa kata-kata 'dattebane' selalu saja keluar setiap ia terlalu bersemangat. Dan ia tahu bahkan ayahnya sendiri akan terlihat aneh kalau mendengar ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Kubilang lepaskan a—" Sasuke yang masih dijewer oleh Naruto tampak menoleh dan sedikit tersentak melihat tatapan dari Naruto. Saat pegangan itu terlepas, Sasuke tampak mencoba untuk tidak terlihat ketakutan namun segera berlari kearah kakaknya yang menyadari hal itu.

Dan sepertinya Naruko juga begitu—dan ia tampak cukup takut melihat ekspresi dari Naruto saat itu. Itachi segera mendekati Naruko dan menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Oi…"

"A—ah," Naruto tampak sedikit tersentak dan tersadar saat Itachi menepuk pundaknya. Sasuke dan Satsuki yang terlihat ketakutan begitu juga dengan Naruko membuatnya sedikit tidak enak. Bagaimanapun ia membenci Naruko, ia tidak pernah menganggap adiknya sebagai Kyuubi. Ia hanya membenci apa yang ada di dalam tubuh adiknya, namun bukan adiknya.

"Bisakah… kita berlatih saja?"

* * *

Karena sepertinya latihan yang disebut oleh Naruto sedikit lebih berbahaya daripada sebelumnya, pada akhirnya Itachi menyuruh Sasuke dan Satsuki mengajak Naruko untuk menonton mereka saja dari jarak aman. Dan sepertinya mereka bertiga cukup tenang dan hanya duduk diam menatap kedua kakak mereka yang sedang berlatih.

"Benci mengatakannya, tetapi dobe-nii-san memang benar-benar hebat," Sasuke menaruh wajahnya dan menompangnya dengan kedua tangannya, "kau beruntung karena tidak perlu berbagi waktu dengan 'seseorang' untuk bersama dengan kakakmu," dan saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, Satsuki menatap tajam pemuda itu.

"Tetapi—Luko ingin sepelti saat Nalu-nii sedang belsama Sasu," Sasuke dan Satsuki menatap anak perempuan di sampingnya, "bahkan, Nalu-nii tidak mau belsama dengan Luko saat di lumah…"

…

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak bermain dengan kami kalau Naruto-nii berlatih bersama dengan nii-san?"

"Bolehkah?" Naruko menoleh pada Satsuki yang tampak mengangguk saja. Ia ingin lebih dekat dengan Naruto walaupun ia tahu kalau kakaknya menghindar darinya dengan beribu alasan, "tetapi apakah tidak apa-apa? Bukankah kalian sudah belbagi Itachi-nii untuk kalian beldua?"

"Jangan dengarkan Sasuke, dia hanya iri saja padamu."

…

"Jadi, teman?" Naruko tampak cukup ragu mengatakan hal itu dan mengulurkan tangannya. Terdiam sejenak, Sasuke dan Satsuki tampak saling bertatapan sebelum tersenyum tipis dan mengulurkan tangan mereka juga.

"Teman."

* * *

Latihan selesai, dan setelah menolak Mikoto yang mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama mereka, Naruto segera pergi dari rumah itu. Menggandeng tangan adiknya, namun Naruko merasa kalau kakaknya tidak ingin melakukan itu dan hanya takut jika ia sampai hilang dan ayahnya akan cemas.

"Nii-can…"

…

"Apakah Luko membuat nii-can malah lagi?" Naruko tampak menatap kakaknya yang tampak hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Naruko menggigit bibirnya dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia sebenarnya sudah sangat senang karena ini kali pertama Naruto membiarkannya ikut dengannya dan yang lebih baik membiarkannya menggandeng tangan kakaknya itu.

"Aku tidak marah…" suara itu pelan, namun Naruko mendengarnya. Menatap kearah kakaknya yang tidak merubah ekspresinya dan hanya diam saja. Naruto memang tidak marah, ia tidak pernah membenci Naruko—bagaimana ia bisa membenci adik yang sudah ia tunggu selama 2 tahun bukan.

"Luko sayang nii-san, otou-san juga…"

…

Naruko hanya bisa tersenyum sedih karena kakaknya tidak menanggapi hal itu. Ia segera berjalan, dan saat melewati pertokoan yang cukup ramai malam itu, mulai terdengar bisikan dari beberapa orang yang tampak menatap benci pada Naruto.

"Kenapa Yondaime-sama membiarkan Naruko-chan bersama dengan monster itu?"

"Bisa-bisa monster itu akan membunuh Naruko-chan seperti yang dilakukannya pada sandaime-sama dan juga Kushina-sama…"

"Seharusnya Yondaime-sama membunuhnya saja…"

Naruto yang mendengar itu—ia sudah biasa mendapatkan itu selama 2 tahun ini namun ia tidak ingin sampai Naruko mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar, tangannya tampak menggenggam lebih erat tangan kecil Naruko dan membuat yang bersangkutan menyerengit.

"N—Nii-can, sakit…"

Naruto hanya bisa diam dan melepaskan pegangan tangan Naruko. Ia berusaha untuk menjaga jarak, dan Naruko tampak kecewa karena kakaknya tidak lagi menggenggam tangannya. Saat baru saja meninggalkan Naruko dalam jarak lebih dari lima meter, seember air tampak membasahi tubuh Naruto.

Seseorang tampak membasahi tubuh Naruto dengan ember. Bukan hanya itu, namun beberapa batu tampak dilemparkan dari beberapa kerumunan dimana orang-orang tampak menyembunyikan orang-orang yang melempar batu itu.

Naruto mencoba untuk melindungi diri, dan tidak mengatakan apapun—namun Naruko yang baru kali itu melihat apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya secara langsung tampak terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Dengan segera ia berlari untuk membantu kakaknya bertahan.

"Ja—jangan pukul nii-can!"

Naruto yang mendengar suara Naruko tampak sedikit terkejut dan baru saja akan menghentikannya saat sebuah kunai malah tampaknya salah sasaran dan membuat target yang akan terkena kunai itu adalah Naruko.

"NARUKO!"

Hanya teriakan kakaknya yang untuk pertama kalinya didengar olehnyalah yang ia lihat sebelum sesuatu yang berkilau menuju kearahnya.

* * *

"Naruko!"

Minato yang mendengar tentang kejadian itu segera bergegas menuju ke rumahnya dimana Naruto dan Naruko berada. Dan saat membuka pintu ruang tamu, yang dilihatnya adalah Kakashi yang sedang mengobati luka yang ada di tangan Naruko sementara anak perempuannya itu tampak terisak sehabis menangis.

"Naruko kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sensei, lukanya sudah sembuh—" Kakashi menepuk pundak Minato yang menghela nafas mendengar itu. Namun ia masih khawatir karena Naruko yang menangis saat itu. Ia sengaja tidak membuat Kakashi dan yang lainnya muncul karena ia ingin Naruto menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Naruko.

Dan sepertinya itu berhasil, sampai saat mereka pulang dan beberapa orang menyerang mereka. Beruntung sepertinya sebelum kunai melukai Naruko lebih jauh—Naruto sudah melindunginya walaupun itu membuat Naruto terluka—

"Sssh… apakah masih sakit Naruko?"

Naruko menggeleng.

"N—Nii-can pasti sakit. Olang-olang itu jahat pada nii-can," Naruko tampak mengusap air matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya saja, "ka—kalena Luko, nii-can sakit…"

"Dimana dia Kakashi?"

"Ia menolak untuk diobati dan pergi keluar sensei—ia tampak kacau hingga kami sedikit shock dan kehilangan jejaknya. Tetapi Tenzou dan yang lainnya sedang mencarinya," Minato tampak hanya diam dan berdecak kesal, "sensei…"

"Tenang saja Kakashi," Minato tampak menoleh pada Naruko yang masih terisak samar, "tenang saja Naruko-chan, kakakmu tidak akan apa-apa…"

* * *

Naruto berada diatas patung ayahnya yang terukir besar di bukit yang ada di Konohagakure. Entah bagaimana ia bisa berada disana, namun anak berusia 4 tahun itu hanya diam dan memeluk lututnya sambil membenamkan kepalanya.

'_Ini semua tidak adil—sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, semuanya berubah…'_

Ia mengeratkan tangannya dan ia kepalkan dengan kuat hingga memutih. Sifat dinginnya bukan hanya karena ia mendendam—ini lebih seperti sebuah pertahanan diri yang ia ciptakan dari sifat benci yang ditunjukkan warga Konoha padanya. Memang 60% penyebab Naruto menjadi seperti ini adalah karena kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu, tetapi 40%nya adalah karena lingkungannya yang benar-benar berubah.

…

"Namikaze Naruto…"

Suara itu tampak membuatnya tersentak dan menoleh, menemukan seseorang yang berdiri disana. Tampak mengenakan jubah dan juga topi jerami dengan beberapa untaian tali putih yang hampir memenuhi topi itu. Jubah yang dikenakan berwarna hitam dengan motif awan merah.

"Kau—"

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Kalau ga salah di review ada yang bilang kalau Naru jadiin punya half chakranya Kyuubi kan? Selamat, tebakan anda benar! Tapi alasannya? Karena Naru itu pas lahir tubuhnya lemah dan hampir mati—Kushina sama Minato ga punya pilihan lain pas Kyuubi kasih pilihan buat kasih chakranya sama Naruto biar dia hidup.

Alasannya? Masih rahasia~

Dan saya ganti sedikit, kalau Sasuke ada yang versi Fem! Ada yang versi biasa, jadi Satsuki sama Sasuke itu kembar :3

Maaf ya yang ga mau Naru benci sama Minato—tapi ini SEMIDark!Naru, jadi ga selamanya atau ga sepenuhnya dia benci sama Minato dan semuanya kok. Di chap sebelumnya sudah dibilang kalau Naruto bakal OOC kan, jadi jangan protes kalau Naruto jadi bener-bener dingin begini ya.

Naruto masuk akademi itu umur 4 mau ke-5—dan Naruko itu lahir pas umur Naruto 2 mau ke-3. Jadi bisa dibilang selisih umur Naruto sama Naruko itu masih 2 tahun lebih.

Naruto ga kemudaan kok karena Kakashi jadi Gennin juga umur 5 tahun kan?

Ngomong-ngomong ada yang bisa tebak siapa yang pake jubah akatsuki dan ada di belakang Naruto~?

Plis RnR~

* * *

Q & A

* * *

**Q : **Naruto jangan dibuat benci Minato?

**A : **Maaf ya, karena ini SemiDark!Naru, untuk awal Naru bakal benci sama Minato. Tapi nanti balik normal kok ;)

.

**Q : **Naruto berbohong supaya Naruko ga dibenci penduduk?

**A : **Bisa dibilang gitu walaupun sebenarnya Naruto ga bohong karena chakra Kyuubi memang ada di badan dia.

.

**Q : **Sebaiknya Naruto jadi Pseudo Jinchuuriki.

**A : **Memang seperti itu kenyataannya ;) Tapi Hiruzen masih ada di badannya Naruko sama-sama Kushina.

.

**Q : **Sebaiknya jangan Fem!Sasu

**A : **Nah yang ini susah—karena saya suka Fem!Sasu ataupun Fem!Naru. Tapi ada perubahan, dengan bikin Sasu sama Fem!Sasu itu kembaran ;)

.

**Q : **apakah sifat Naru nanti sama kaya Itachi?

**A : **Dinginnya? Sama. Cara nunjukin kasih sayang sama adiknya? Beda.

* * *

**Ngomong-ngomong perlu ga saya ubah pairingnya? Tapi NO NaruHina atau SasuSaku bukannya ga suka, tapi saya sudah bosan lihat ffic dengan pairing itu :/**

.

Thanks For : **Uzumaki 21, Guest, dikdik717, anggraxl, heztynha uzumaki, munawirucyiha, vicestering, koga-san, Namikaze Sholkhan, Yamigakure no Ryukage, uzumaki reverend, m . sidiq . 58, uzumakiseptian, ahmadbima27, Bagus A. namikaze, uchiha . izami, robby . feadsback.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Jadi, ini adalah Amegakure?"_

_Minato tampak menatap kearah desa yang tampak dibasahi oleh air hujan itu. Di sampingnya tampak Jiraiya yang mengangguk, dan Naruto yang berada di gendongannya. Usia Naruto saat itu adalah satu tahun, dan mereka baru saja selesai menghadiri pertemuan di Sunagakure dimana Naruto diperkenalkan dengan anak sulung dari Kazekage—Temari._

_Mereka sedikit melenceng dari tujuan pulang, dan pergi ke kota yang dipenuhi oleh air hujan itu. _

"'_Pa, hujan?"_

"_Ya Naruto, disini hujan," Minato tersenyum pada anaknya yang tampak aneh dengan hujan yang seolah tidak berhenti itu, "sepertinya kita harus beristirahat disini sensei, asalkan aku tidak memakai jubbah Hokageku dan melakukan henge tidak akan ada yang tahu…"_

"_Ya, lagipula anakmu sudah terlihat lelah seperti ini…"_

_Naruto tampak menguap dan tertidur dalam gendongan ayahnya. Minato tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Naruto sebelum pergi ke penginapan. Selain Jiraiya, Amegakure tidak berarti apapun saat itu—dan Minato yakin kalau tidak akan ada yang terjadi pada Naruto._

.

**Hidden Tears**

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Family/Angst

**Pairing : **NaruxFem!Sasu | Fem!NaruxUndecided

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **Cool!Naru, Strong!Naru, OOC!Naru, SemiDark!Naru, Alive!Minato

**.**

**Note : **

Usia Naruto lebih tua dari Rookie 12 sebanyak 2 tahun

Cerita ini, Sasuke punya kembaran cewe Fem!Sasu namanya Satsuki

Fem!Naru atau Naruko yang seumur sama Rookie 12.

.

**Summary :**

Naruto adalah anak dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan kelahirannya, tidak ada sama sekali penyerangan Kyuubi yang terjadi. Namun, dua tahu kemudian saat ayahnya sedang tidak ada dan adiknya akan lahir, seorang pria bertopeng menculik ibunya, dan mengeluarkan Kyuubi dari dalam tubuhnya. Naruto kecil harus melihat ibunya dan 'kakek'nya tewas di depan matanya sementara Kyuubi dikunci di dalam tubuh adiknya.

.

Chapter 3, Angel of Rain

.

"Yahiko-nii-san, Konan-nee-san?"

Naruto menatap pemuda berambut orange pendek dengan banyak piercing di wajahnya dan seorang gadis berambut biru pendek. Hujan tampak tiba-tiba saja turun disana seolah menandakan kalau ada pemimpin Amegakure itu saat ini. Pemuda yang ia kenal saat itu—saat ia berada di Amegakure bersama dengan ayahnya dan juga guru ayahnya.

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

_Mata kecil itu membuka saat mendengar suara tetesan air dan juga lonceng yang tertiup oleh angin dingin. Hujan masih belum berhenti, dan Naruto terbangun saat malam sudah sangat larut. Di sampingnya tampak ayahnya yang tertidur dengan pulas dan juga Jiraiya yang tampak juga tertidur pulas._

_Saat Naruto akan bangkit, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu—sebuah kupu-kupu yang melintas. Namun bukan kupu-kupu biasa, kupu-kupu itu terbuat dari kertas dan berwarna putih. Kagum dengan apa yang ia lihat, Naruto kecil berdiri dengan susah payah. Ia berjalan tanpa membangunkan Minato dan juga Jiraiya._

_Dan kupu-kupu itu seolah mengantarkannya pada sebuah tempat—dan saat Naruto sadar ia sudah berada di depan sebuah bangunan yang menjulang tinggi di Amegakure itu. Saat itu, kupu-kupu yang 'menuntunnya' tampak hinggap di bahu seseorang yang tampak turun perlahan menggunakan sayap lebar yang terbuat dari kertas._

"_Waaa…" Naruto tampak sangat kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya, "kau—malaikat?"_

_Perempuan berambut biru pendek itu tampak menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut sebelum ia tertawa sendiri. Kertas-kertas itu tampak berterbangan dan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Naruto yang belum mengerti bahaya tampak menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar._

"_Ingin ikut denganku?"_

"_Um!" Naruto mengangguk, dan gadis itu tampak membungkuk dan menggendong Naruto, sebelum membawanya terbang menuju ke salah satu lantai dari bangunan tinggi itu._

"_Siapa namamu?"_

…

"'_uto!" Tentu saja perempuan itu tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh anak berusia 1 tahun lebih itu. Naruto yang tampaknya mengerti kalau perempuan ini tidak bisa mengartikan apa yang ia katakan tampak mencari sesuatu dan mengeluarkannya. Sebuah kartu yang bertuliskan namanya, yang digunakan oleh ayahnya agar Naruto bisa berkenalan dengan anak-anak lainnya._

'_Uzumaki Naruto'_

_Ya, ia memberikan nama Uzumaki saat berada diluar Konoha agar tidak ada orang yang tahu kalau Naruto adalah anaknya. Hanya ia satu-satunya Namikaze yang tersisa selain Naruto dan itu bisa membuat orang lain tahu tentang siapa orang tua Naruto._

"_Naruto, nama yang lucu—namaku adalah Konan…"_

"'_nan-nee?" Konan tampak tertawa dan mendarat di salah satu lantai yang ada di bangunan itu. Disana ruangannya sangat gelap dan juga tidak ada cahaya sama sekali. Saat Naruto melihat itu, ia tidak bisa tidak merasa takut dan menggenggam tangan Konan._

"_Konan, siapa yang kau bawa itu?"_

"_Ia mengikuti kupu-kupu yang kubawa untuk mengintai Yondaime Hokage dan juga Jiraiya-sensei," sosok yang berbicara pada Konan itu tampak berjalan hingga cahaya alami dari luar menerangi sosoknya. Pria berambut orange pendek itu menatap dengan mata anehnya kearah Naruto, "namanya adalah Naruto."_

"_Jiraiya-sensei, dan Namikaze Minato—siapa anak ini?"_

"_Ah! Tou-chan!" Konan dan pemuda itu tampak menatap kearah pemuda itu saat mendengar nama ayahnya dipanggil. Sekali lagi, sebagai anak yang baru berusia 1 tahun tentu saja ia tidak tahu kalau ia tidak boleh mengatakan jika Minato adalah ayahnya._

…

"_Anak Yondaime Hokage…" pria berambut orange itu tampak hanya diam sebelum berjalan dan berhenti di depan Naruto. Naruto yang tampak tidak merespon apapun memiringkan kepalanya bingung kenapa orang itu menatapnya dengan mata yang aneh, "namaku adalah Yahiko…"_

* * *

"Senang kau masih mengingat kami Naruto-kun," Konan tampak tersenyum tipis dan anak berusia 5 tahun itu tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berlari memeluk perempuan berambut biru itu. Tidak apa-apa bukan, ia tahu kalau Konan dan Yahiko—dua orang yang ia kenal saat menghilang dari Amegakure selama satu bulan itu adalah orang yang baik.

"Nee-chan…"

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Konan tampak menatap kearah Yahiko (atau sebenarnya Nagato yang mengendalikan mayat Yahiko tentu saja). Ia melihat perbedaan dari wajah polos seorang Uzumaki Naruto berubah menjadi wajah datar yang tampak seolah tidak bernyawa itu, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Biarkan seperti ini—" Naruto hanya diam dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di tubuh Konan. Konan menatap kearah Yahiko yang hanya mengangguk saja dan membiarkan Naruto tetap berada di dekapannya selama beberapa hari.

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

_Sudah beberapa minggu Naruto berada di bangunan yang tinggi itu, dan Yahiko atau bisa disebut Nagato menyembunyikan keberadaannya dengan menggunakan jutsunya. Ia tahu kalau Minato dan juga Jiraiya mencarinya, namun tidak akan mudah dengan hujan yang ia kendalikan untuk bisa menghilangkan keberadaan anak itu._

_Sementara Naruto yang tampak senang bermain dengan Konan tampaknya walaupun beberapa kali bertanya tentang ayahnya termakan oleh alasan Konan dan Yahiko yang mengatakan kalau ayahnya menitipkan dia pada mereka berdua selama bekerja._

"_Mau sampai kapan kau menyandera anak ini Nagato?"_

"_Tidak lama lagi—sampai ia bisa mempercayai kita sepenuhnya…"_

* * *

"Jadi itu yang terjadi selama kau kembali ke Konoha?"

Sungguh, walaupun Naruto hanya menghabiskan waktu selama 1 bulan bersama mereka, Yahiko atau bisa disebut Nagato, dan juga Konan sepertinya sudah sangat menyukai anak hiperaktif itu. Ia seolah sudah bisa menangkap hati mereka berdua dengan sifat dan juga ekspresinya dulu yang tidak pernah terlepas dari senyumannya.

"Aku tidak suka—kenapa orang itu datang? Dan kenapa kaa-san dan jiji terbunuh sementara otou-san tidak datang? Kenapa Naruko harus menahan monster itu dalam tubuhnya," Naruto tampak sudah cukup tenang namun tampak duduk sambil menyender pada Konan yang duduk di sampingnya dan Yahiko yang berdiri sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding tanah yang ada di belakangnya.

"Jadi, kau akan menjadi Hokage dan mengubah semua itu?" Konan tampak menggerakkan wajah Naruto dan menatapnya, tidak menemukan sedikitpun senyuman yang diberikan oleh Naruto saat bersama mereka dulu. Bahkan air matanya seolah tidak pernah ada saat menceritakan tentang kejadian itu.

"Ya, aku ingin mengubah semuanya. Tetapi aku tidak tahu—bagaimana cara untuk melakukan itu," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan tampak sangat bingung. Nagato yang melihat itu tampak menatapnya dengan mata rinengannya.

"Jadilah kuat, dan suatu saat kau akan tahu bagaimana caranya Naruto…"

Naruto menatap kearah Yahiko yang membalas tatapannya. Naruto tidak mengerti, namun menjadi kuat memang itu yang ingin ia lakukan—untuk melindungi dan juga untuk membalaskan dendam.

"Aku—tidak, kami akan membantumu kapanpun kau membutuhkannya," Konan menatap Yahiko tidak percaya sebelum pria itu kembali melanjutkannya, "kau bisa memberitahu semua tentang Konohagakure, dan Akatsuki akan membantumu Naruto…"

* * *

"Hujan," Minato menatap jendela yang menunjukkan hujan yang sangat lebat. Kakashi masih berada disana menunggu Yamato yang sedang mencari Naruto. Sudah dua jam lamanya Naruto menghilang dan tidak ada yang tahu kemana ia pergi, "aku tidak bisa merasakan chakranya entah kenapa…"

…

"Aku harus mencarinya Kakashi…"

"Sensei, tenanglah—kau tidak bisa begitu saja pergi tanpa memastikan dimana Naruto berada," Kakashi tampak menghentikan Minato yang akan pergi dari sana, "percayakan pada Tenzo dan juga yang lainnya…"

"Tetapi—" Minato tampak menatap mantan muridnya itu sebelum menghela nafas, "aku pernah merasakan hal ini—saat hujan, Naruto menghilang, dan aku tidak bisa melacak keberadaannya. Aku yakin itu…"

Dan kembali diam, saat Minato berfikir kembali kapan ia mengalami hal itu sebelum matanya membulat dan ia membuka jendela yang ada di depannya.

"Sensei?"

"Kau ingat saat Naruto menghilang di Amegakure selama 1 bulan Kakashi?"

"Tentu, kau sangat panik dan menyuruh beberapa ANBU untuk menelusuri Amegakure dan sekelilingnya. Tetapi, satu bulan setelah itu Naruto kembali sendiri dan tampak baik-baik saja seolah ia berada di salah satu tempat disana selama 1 bulan atas kemauannya sendiri," dan yang membuat Kakashi mengingatnya adalah karena Minato saat itu benar-benar panik dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

…

"Kau tidak mengira kalau—"

"Aku akan benar-benar mencarinya," dan Minato akan melakukan Hiraishin saat ia muncul di depan pintu rumah namun terhenti saat melihat Naruto yang berdiri di tengah hujan, "Naruto?"

"Ada apa tou-san?"

"Naruto," Kakashi yang mencoba untuk menyusul Minato terkejut melihat Naruto yang ada di depan rumah mereka dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Namun lebih dari itu, Naruto tampak tersenyum—senyuman yang tidak pernah terlihat di wajahnya selama 2 tahun ini.

Walaupun senyuman itu tampak kosong, namun itu merupakan satu langkah lebih maju untuk membuat Naruto menjadi seperti dulu lagi.

"Ayo masuk, kau basah kuyup," Minato menghela nafas lega dan tampak menghampiri Naruto sambil membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Naruto yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya tampak mengangguk namun menahan tubuh Minato, "Naruto?"

…

"Maaf, karena sifatku selama 2 tahun ini… otou-san," Minato menatap Naruto—walaupun suaranya tampak datar, namun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnyabenar-benar seolah membuat beban di pundaknya menghilang begitu saja, "otou-san masih mau membantuku menjadi seorang hokage seperti dulu bukan…?"

Minato terdiam sebelum tersenyum dan menggendong Naruto yang ada di depannya.

"Kapanpun, dan aku benar-benar yakin kalau kau akan bisa melakukannya," entah apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, namun apa yang terjadi sudah cukup membuat Minato senang dengan apa yang terjadi pada anak sulungnya itu. Naruto tampak hanya tersenyum, dan saat Minato membawanya masuk, Minato melihat sesuatu di tangannya.

Sebuah origami berbentuk seperti malaikat (ingat di anime pas Jiraiya datang ke Amegakure yang digantung di setiap rumah di Amegakure) dan digenggam erat oleh Naruto.

"Apa itu Naruto?"

"Eh? Ini adalah origami, diberikan malaikat yang membantuku tadi," jawab Naruto sambil menatap ayahnya yang tampak bingung.

"Rasanya kau pernah mengatakannya juga bukan? Ingat saat kau berusia 1 tahun dan kau berada di kota yang penuh dengan hujan itu?" Minato tampak mengeringkan tubuh Naruto yang basah kuyup, "kau juga mengatakan kalau kau bersama dengan malaikat…"

…

"Ya—malaikat hujan…"

Yang tidak diketahui oleh Minato dan juga Kakashi adalah arti dibalik senyuman dingin Naruto saat itu.

* * *

Yahiko dan juga Konan tampak berdiri di tempat mereka bertemu dengan Naruto. Mereka memang ke Konoha untuk bertemu dengan Naruto—dan ternyata rencana Yahiko untuk membuat Naruto percaya pada mereka tiga tahun yang lalu cukup berhasil dan sekarang, Naruto secara tidak langsung menjadi mata-mata Konoha untuk Akatsuki.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa menyuruh anak sekecil itu untuk membantu kita Nagato? Lagipula yang menjadi incaran kita adalah Namikaze Naruko—Jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang baru…"

"Apakah kau tidak merasakannya Konan?" Konan menatap kearah Nagato yang tampak tidak menatapnya, "aku tahu ada sesuatu di dalam tubuh anak itu. Dan mungkin—Naruto adalah 'anak prodigy' yang dikatakan oleh Jiraiya-sensei dulu…"

…

"Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?"

"Lakukan sesuai dengan rencana terdahulu. Madara menyuruh kita untuk melakukannya sesuai dengan apa yang ia rencanakan…"

"Baiklah."

* * *

7 Tahun Kemudian

* * *

"Namikaze Naruko, turunlah dari sana!"

Suara-suara itu tampak terdengar dari dekat patung monument Hokage dengan nada cemas dan juga khawatir. Sementara di atas kepala patung hokage ketiga, tampak dua orang—yang satu adalah anak laki-laki dan yang satu adalah anak perempuan. Anak perempuan berambut kuning panjang yang diikat twin tail itu menoleh pada beberapa Chuunin yang ada disana.

"Kenapa hanya aku saja yang dimarahi?! Apakah mereka tidak melihat ada Naruto-nii-chan disini?!" Naruko yang bergelantungan di tali dan sedang mencorat-coret patung Hokage menunjuk ke atas dimana seorang pemuda berambut kuning pendek tampak duduk sambil memangku sebelah kakinya. Ia memakan jaket Chuunin dan tersenyum datar menatap Naruko dan yang lainnya.

"Itu karena kau menunjukkan keberadaanmu dengan jelas seperti itu Naruko…"

Dan Naruko mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya itu.

Saat usia Naruto 5 tahun hendak menuju ke 6 tahun ia lulus sekolah akademi bersama dengan sahabatnya Uchiha Itachi. Berada di satu tim yang sama dengan Itachi, ia lulus ujian Chuunin satu tahun setelah Itachi lulus yakni saat usianya 9 tahun dan Itachi 11 tahun.

Dan selama 2 tahun itu ia menjadi Chuunin dan entah kenapa menolak untuk ikut dalam ujian promosi Jouunin ataupun menjadi seorang ANBU. Minato sama sekali tidak keberatan dan ia cukup senang karena Naruto bisa menahan diri selama itu untuk tidak mengincar kekuatan saja.

Di usianya yang menjelang 14 tahun kini, ia menjadi asisten guru akademi bernama Umino Iruka.

"Narutoooo," Naruto tampak menoleh untuk menemukan Iruka yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depannya, "guru mana yang mengajak muridnya untuk membolos terlebih mencorat-coret patung Hokage?!"

"Ayolah Iruka-sensei, Naruko bosan karena pelajaran akademi sudah diajarkan oleh otou-san dan aku hanya ingin mengajaknya bermain," Naruto tampak tersenyum tanpa adanya rasa bersalah. Iruka tampak benar-benar menahan emosi kalau sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"Walaupun begitu kau tidak boleh mengajaknya membolos Naruto," Naruto dan Iruka tampak menoleh untuk menemukan Minato yang sudah berdiri di belakang mereka dan tampak tersenyum, "ngomong-ngomong kumis yang kau buat di patungku bagus juga Naruko—kutebak itu adalah ide kakakmu?"

"Kau yang paling tahu otou-san!"

"Kembali ke kelas sekarang, aku tidak ingin laporanku bertambah hanya karena dua anakku yang mencorat coret patung Hokage," menggunakan shunshin biasa, Minato membawa Naruko yang masih bergelantungan itu ke tempat mereka, "maaf sudah merepotkanmu Iruka-sensei."

"Tidak apa-apa Hokage-sama."

* * *

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau melakukan itu Naruko, Naruto?"

Iruka yang sudah mendapatkan izin untuk memarahi keduanya tampak berhadapan dengan kedua saudara Namikaze itu. Naruto yang hanya diam sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan Naruko yang cemberut sambil duduk di atas lantai dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kelas benar-benar membosankan, aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main," jawab Naruko sambil menatap kakaknya, "lagipula menyenangkan untuk bermain dengan nii-san…"

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Naruko dan juga sifatnya yang tomboi selalu menjadi perhatian khusus untuk semua orang.

"Mencorat-coret tembok bukanlah permainan!" dengan big head no jutsu milik Iruka yang sudah sangat menahan diri, Naruko pada akhirnya mendapatkan hukuman untuk membersihkan patung hokage yang menjadi maha karyanya.

* * *

"Kenapa hanya aku?!"

Naruko menatap kearah Iruka yang mengawasinya. Seharusnya kakaknya juga terkena hukuman, namun saat jam istirahat—Naruto dipanggil oleh ayahnya untuk menghadap dan meninggalkan Naruko sendirian menjalani hukuman dengan 'bimbingan' Iruka.

"Desa membutuhkan Jounnin yang berbakat dan sepertinya ayahmu menoba untuk membujuk Naruto menjadi Jounnin daripada mengubur bakatnya dan hanya menjadi Chuunin," Iruka mengawasi Naruko yang masih membersihkan patung-patung itu.

"Bukan tou-chan, aku tahu kalau otou-chan tidak akan membiarkan nii-chan untuk menjadi Jounnin," jawabnya sambil membersihkan patung-patung di depannya, "tou-chan tahu kalau senyuman yang diberikan oleh nii-chan bukanlah sebuah senyuman yang tulus. Tou-chan berkata, dulu sebelum aku lahir senyuman nii-chan seperti sebuah matahari yang sangat bersinar. Namun, jika diibaratkan sekarang, senyuman nii-chan hanyalah sebuah bulan yang memantulkan sinar matahari, namun masih memiliki sisi gelap yang disembunyikan…"

…

"Mungkin karena sesuatu yang ada di tubuhnya…"

"Eh?" Naruko yang tidak mendengar gumaman Iruka tampak menoleh dan Iruka yang menyadari kalau bergumam cukup keras tampak mencoba tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkanlah dan setelah itu kita akan pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen…"

"OKE!"

* * *

"Berikan aku waktu sebentar untuk berfikir otou-san," Naruto tampak berdiri di depan Minato dan juga dua petinggi Konoha yang ada disana. Seperti yang difikirkan oleh Naruko, memang dua petinggi Konoha yang mengetahui kekuatan Kyuubi yang memintanya untuk menjadi Jounnin, "lagipula kufikir otou-san juga mengatakan aku terlalu muda untuk menjadi Jounnin…"

"Kekuatan Kyuubi di dalam tubuhmu harus diasah Namikaze Naruto, lagipula Hatake Kakashi dan Itachi Uchiha bisa menjadi ANBU saat seusia denganmu," Naruto menghela nafas, ia tidak ingin terlihat terlalu dekat dengan Itachi terutama saat berada di dekat para petinggi Konoha. Rencananya akan gagal dan ia tahu kalau ia akan dicurigai.

"Percayalah, aku akan menjadi Jounnin jika waktunya sudah tiba. Aku hanya merasa kurang kuat untuk menjadi seorang Jounnin…"

"Kau tahu kalau kau—"

"Baiklah, aku juga setuju dengan itu—" Minato tampak menghentikan pembicaraan itu dengan segera. Yang benar saja, Naruto baru berusia 13 tahun dan ia tidak ingin anaknya sampai menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk berlatih saja, "—aku memberikanmu kebebasan untuk memilih kapan kau akan mengambil ujian itu. Lagipula ada sebuah rencana yang aku ingin kau lakukan…"

"Sepertinya aku tahu apa itu…"

Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan tampak membungkuk pelan dan berbalik akan meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Kami akan menunggumu Naruto…."

* * *

"Naruto…"

Naruto menoleh dan menemukan Itachi yang tampak berada di samping pintu masuk menuju ke ruangan Hokage. Walaupun tidak terlihat lagi dekat sebagai rival ataupun sahabat, Naruto dan Itachi masih tetap sering berlatih dan berkumpul meskipun tidak terlalu sering.

"Seperti yang kau katakan, para petinggi itu menyuruhku untuk melakukan misi ini," Naruto tampak membulatkan matanya sejenak sebelum tersenyum samar dan dingin, "bagaimana kau yang masih Chuunin mengetahui pembantaian klan Uchiha itu dan juga—"

"Tidak perlu tahu Itachi, informasiku bahkan lebih akurat daripada Konoha sendiri," Naruto tampak berjalan dan berbalik meninggalkan Itachi yang masih ada disana, "setelah pembantaian itu, kau akan tahu kenapa aku mengetahui misi tingkat S itu…"

Itachi tampak menatap punggung Naruto—semenjak malam itu, sifat Naruto memang lebih periang dan juga terlihat terbuka. Namun, sebagai seorang dari klan Uchiha, melihat kedalam diri seseorang bukanlah hal yang susah—ia tahu ada sesuatu yang besar disembunyikan oleh Naruto meskipun ia tidak tahu apa itu.

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

"_Bagaimana kau tahu tentang Coup d' etat itu Naruto?"_

_Itachi tampak sedang berlatih bersama dengan Naruto saat Naruto menanyakan tentang rencana Coup d' etat yang akan dilakukan oleh klan Uchiha._

"_Karena aku terbiasa membaca gerak-gerik seseorang," jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan duduk saat istirahat bersama dengan Itachi setelah berlatih bersama-sama, "dan kau akan benar-benar melakukannya?"_

"_Melakukan apa?"_

…

"_Oh, kau belum diberitahu tentang rencana para anggota council ya," Naruto menghela nafas dan tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "misi tingkat S, menjadi mata-mata dari sebuah organisasi kriminal dengan cara melakukan pembantaian klan Uchiha…"_

_Itachi membulatkan matanya mendengar hal itu—apa yang dikatakan Naruto? Ia mendapatkan misi membantai klannya sendiri?_

"_Kalau kulihat dari sifatmu selama ini, kau akan melakukannya—untuk Konoha," Itachi hanya diam, karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto adalah benar, "kau sama sepertiku Itachi, melihat perang dalam usia yang muda, mendapati kematian beberapa orang yang berharga untukmu di depan mata—semua itu sudah pernah aku atasi…"_

…

"_Siapa kau sebenarnya…"_

"_Aku?" Naruto tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu meskipun ia tahu apa maksud Itachi menanyakan tentang hal itu, "Namikaze Naruto—calon Hokage masa depan."_

* * *

Itachi tampak menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas, sebelum ia berjalan dan tampak membuka pintu saat kedua anggota council itu tampak keluar dari ruangan Hokage. Satu hal yang harus ia lakukan sekarang bukanlah memikirkan hal itu—namun misi yang ia dapatkan.

"Itachi, ada apa?"

…

"Hokage-sama, aku ingin meminta tolong…"

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

_Hujan adalah pertanda saat Naruto bisa bertemu dengan Nagato dan juga Konan. Dalam sebuah tempat persembunyian dimana mereka bisa bertemu tanpa terdeteksi oleh chakra dan kekkai Konoha, Naruto sering bertemu dengan Konan dan Nagato untuk bertukar informasi._

"_Eh, Itachi akan bergabung dengan Akatsuki?"_

"_Sepertinya begitu, salah satu anggota dari kami merekrutnya dengan syarat ia melakukan misi yang diberikan oleh anggota Council itu," Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Misi dari anggota council, dan apakah itu?_

"_Darimana nee-san tahu misi itu?"_

"_Informasi dari Orochimaru sebelum ia pergi dari organisasi Akatsuki. Orochimaru memiliki mata-mata di Konoha—Mizuki, dan ia mendengar tentang rencana pembantaian itu," jawab Konan yang saat itu sendirian menemui Naruto, "entah apa rencana mereka selanjutnya, namun sepertinya Itachi dipaksa untuk menjadi tumbal lain yang diperuntukkan bagi Konoha…"_

…

"_Pembantaian?"_

"_Ya, karena Coup d' etat yang akan dilakukan oleh Uchiha—Itachi menjadi kandidat kuat untuk melakukan pembantaian itu. Makanya Yahiko-nii mu memutuskan untuk merekrutnya kedalam Akatsuki…"_

* * *

Naruto tampak berjalan santai ditengah jalanan yang penuh dengan orang. Walaupun sudah 11 tahun semenjak penyerangan Kyuubi, namun masih saja orang-orang membenci Naruto. Namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya, dimana Naruto hanya diam dan tampak depresi, menunjukkan kalau ia sudah menjadi seorang Chuunin saat berusia muda seolah menjadi pedang bermata dua untuknya.

Disatu sisi tidak ada warga Konoha yang berani melukainya begitu saja, dan di sisi lainnya warga Konoha semakin merasa takut karena ia semakin kuat dan pada akhirnya monster itu menjadi semakin kuat.

"_Aku tidak habis fikir bagaimana Hokage-sama membiarkannya menjadi semakin kuat…"_

"_Kalau ia semakin kuat, maka monster itu akan semakin kuat lagi dan kali ini benar-benar akan menghancurkan desa…"_

"_Monster itu mungkin mengancam Yondaime-sama…"_

'_Yang benar saja, monster? Kyuubi? Kalau saja kalian tahu dimana monster itu berada mungkin kalian baru mengetahui kalau monster itu bukanlah kami—'_ Naruto tampak tertawa tiba-tiba membuat beberapa orang warga yang memperhatikannya tampak tersentak, "lihat saja, saat dunia ini kuubah dengan caraku, saat itu aku akan menghancurkan semua yang tidak benar…"

Langkahnya kembali terhenti dan ia tidak bergerak selama beberapa saat. Tangannya bergerak mengusap dagunya seolah berfikir, sebelum seringai dingin muncul di wajahnya.

"Atau, aku bisa menghancurkan yang tidak benar mulai dari sekarang…?"

* * *

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan melakukan itu Itachi?"

Minato menghela nafas dan melihat sahabat dari anaknya itu. Itachi hanya mengangguk dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia mengatakan semua rencana itu pada Minato, bukan karena ingin meminta bantuannya menghentikan rencana itu.

"Aku hanya minta satu hal Hokage-sama," Itachi yang membungkuk hormat tampak hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja, "lindungi Satsuki dan juga Sasuke saat aku tidak ada…"

…

"Tidak perlu kau memintanya Itachi—aku akan menjaga mereka berdua seperti aku menjaga Naruto dan Naruko—" Itachi tampak sedikit menegang saat mendengar nama Naruto disebutkan dan Minato menyadari hal itu, "—ada apa?"

"Satu hal yang aku ingin anda lakukan juga Yondaime-sama," Minato menatap kearah Itachi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jauhkan Sasuke dan Satsuki dari Naruto…"

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Kayaknya bukan semi dark lagi ya XD

Yang jawab Pein **3'Oct **selamat jawaban anda benar ^^ yep, Naruto pernah hilang 1 bulan setelah Naruto diajak ke Sunagakure sama Minato dan singgah di Amegakure beberapa hari. Dia kenal sama anggota Akatsuki disana Cuma Konan sama Yahiko atau disebut Pain.

Tapi, dia tahu semua informasi Akatsuki dari mereka berdua~

Apa maksud Naruto dengan melakukan penghancuran itu sekarang? Lalu apakah Itachi tahu kalau Naruto melakukan penghianatan untuk Konoha?

Perbedaan sudut pandang Naruto dan Itachi tentang hubungan Konoha dan Akatsuki itu seperti Yin dan Yang. Saat Itachi melakukan kerja sama dengan Akatsuki namun lebih kearah Konoha, sementara Naruto melakukan kerja sama dengan Akatsuki namun ia lebih percaya pada Akatsuki (minimal Konan dan Yahiko).

Plis RnR~

Q & A

**Q : **Jangan incest ya~

**A : **Iya, saya juga ga suka incest kok ^^; jadi semua pairing memungkinkan selain incest.

.

**Q : **Apakah Naruto masuk Akatsuki?

**A : **Secara resmi? Tidak. Tetapi dia jadi mata-mata Konoha untuk Akatsuki.

.

**Q : **Dia bisa pakai kekuatan Kyuubi?

**A : **Untuk sekarang tidak~ tapi pasti bisa kok ^^

.

**Q : **Bisa buat Minato juga benci Naruto?

**A : **Seperti yang saya katakan di depan, saya ga suka Minato jadi peran antagonis—dan membenci anaknya sendiri rasanya terlalu kejam untuk Minato.

.

**Q : **Pairingnya NarutoOC?

**A : **Yah, kalau mau anggap aja Fem!Sasu itu OC XD

.

**Q : **Pairingnya NarutoHaku atau NaruKonan?

**A : **#hik NaruHaku mungkin masih bisa, tapi NaruKonan? Konan kan jauh lebih tua ._.

.

**Q : **Sasori dan Deidara yang pake topi jerami?

**A : **Itachi juga pernah pakai kok XD tapi disini semua Akatsuki pernah pakainya dan yang ada disana Yahiko dan Konan~

.

**Q : **Naruto jangan dibuat jahat ya~

**A : **…maaf, sudah terlanjur jadi dark!Naru XD tapi nanti ga bakal terlalu jahat kok (mungkin)

.

**Q : **Arti Pseudo?

**A : **Half Jinchuuriki, jadi maksudnya setengah lagi itu ada di Naruto kaya Minato di canon.

.

**Q : **Alurnya kalau bisa jangan terlalu ikutin saran reader.

**A : **Oke X3

.

Thanks For :** heztynha uzumaki, kazurumeriamagmail . com, arrobeys . likeuzhyu, aftu-kun, Uzumaki Karuki, metalcomunity, 3'Oct, flash, Pahlevi . HTT, tsunayoshi yuzuru, El Ghashinia, Guest, Vin'DieseL No Giza, Nervous, sherry dark jewel, BlackRose783, iib . junior, uzumaki reverend, Uzumaki 21, munawirucyiha, uzumakiseptian, agustatsumi, kuchimaru, leontujuhempat, hime koyuki 099, Yasashi-kun, Vicestering, koga-san, bohdong . palacio, mimicucu, m . sidiq . 58, Tsuki Nigatsu No KinyoubiNatsu, Taka no me, ahbadbima27.**

**Dan semua yang follow, fave, tapi ga review ^^**


End file.
